1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a projector, and, more particularly, to a projector fixed and operated at a working surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projector ceiling mount is to expand and projecting the image light downward and toward the front. Generally, there is an opening of ceiling projector with a cover towards user for being convenient to replace the lamp. Therefore, user can open the cover of the projector to replace a new lamp directly when the old lamp is not workable. The user doesn't have to remove the projector from the ceiling for further replacing a new lamp.
However, the inside of projector 100 cannot be viewed from the outside before opening the cover of projector 100. The user don't know the reason that lamp stops illuminating causing by the lamp exploded or the lamp aged to terminated. Thus, the user needs to open the cover to check the condition of lamp. In case, the projector ceiling mounted and the lamp explosion, when the user opens the cover, the fragments of the lamp may drop into user's eyes or on user's body resulting in hurt.
What is needed in the art is to provide a projector with protection mechanism, which ensures users to operate safely and conveniently.